Adentro o afuera
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Arthur, un profesor de lengua inglesa que está a punto de casarse ve su vida cambiar cuando Alfred, su ex-protegido, dice en televisión pública que él es gay. Aunque trate de revertirlo, las dudas han nacido dentro suyo y nada será igual UsUk...
1. Confesiones inesperadas

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUkxSeychelles.…Espero sea de su agrado!...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo Alterno

P.D. = Este fan fic es una versión de la película "Es o no es" con Kevin Kline, Joan Cusack y Matt Dillon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En uno de esos pueblos donde todos se conocen y los chismes no tardan en saberse, vivía Arthur Kirkland, profesor de lengua inglesa, orgullo de sus padres, chico perfecto. Todo era felicidad en su vida, ganaba buen dinero, hacía lo que le gustaba, iba a casarse en menos de un mes con una chica muy buena, profesora de primaria e hija de una de las familias más importantes del lugar.

-No puedo creer que Alfred haya llegado donde está ahora. Debes estar muy orgulloso, mi amor.-exclamó Sey con mucha ilusión.-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo más.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. Con irresponsable e inmaduro que es. –agregó Arthur algo fastidiado.

-Un Óscar no es poca cosa. Con lo joven que es…¡Va a ser un gran empuje para su carrera! Le debe haber costado mucho trabajo.

-Yo lo recuerdo como un vago, nunca se esforzaba en el colegio y siempre hacía tonterías.

-Para haber sido tan cercanos siento como si estuvieras molesto porque haya tenido éxito.

-¡¿Yo molesto? Más bien…sorprendido. No por nada fui su tutor tantos años…

-Shh…ya van a entregar el premio a mejor actor.-lo calló la muchacha. Ella subió el volumen del televisor. Todo el pueblo estaba pendiente del evento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por su magnífica interpretación de un soldado gay en Irak, el actor revelación del año, Alfred F. Jones, ha logrado conmover profundamente a la crítica y al público. Un personaje lleno de matices emocionales y conflictos internos en medio de un entorno tan agreste bla bla bla…demostrando que las barreras están en la mente de cada uno de los individuos de la sociedad…bla bla bla…porque el amor va más allá de los prejuicios y más bla bla…

-Y el premio de la Academia va para….ta ta ta tan…¡Alfred F. Jones!

De una de las primeras filas de asientos en el auditorio se paró un chico alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestido con un elegante traje. Se dirigió al podio y recibió la estatuilla con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esto es increíble. Sé que podía lograrlo pero no pensé que sería tan rápido. Es un honor tener este premio y quiero agradecer a todas las personas involucradas en la película. Deseo dedicárselo a mis padres, que desde el cielo me deben estar mirando y por sobre toda las cosas a mi tutor, Arthur Kirkland,…

-¡Te ha mencionado, Arthie!-chilló Sey entre aplausos.

…quien siempre me dijo que debía seguir mis sueños y que como Joran, mi personaje en la película, también es gay. Debe estar muy orgulloso. Gracias.

…también es gay

…también es gay

…también es gay

…también es gay

…también es gay

…también es gay

El silencio que se produjo en la sala era aterrador. Sey miraba a Arthur con los ojos muy abiertos. Éste se encontraba petrificado.

-Me parece o él acaba de decir que eras gay.-exclamó ella todavía sorprendida.

-¿Yo gay? Jajajaja…ja…ja. Debe estar en drogas.-Arthur no encontraba el hecho para nada chistoso. Una sensación incómoda le carcomía por dentro.

-¿Por qué crees que lo ha dicho?

-No lo sé, Sey. Ese chico siempre ha sido raro.

-Alguna razón debe haber tenido. ¿O habrá sido algún tipo de malinterpretación? No, yo lo escuché claramente.

-Capaz se refería a otro Arthur.

-¿Qué se apellide igual que tú y que haya sido su tutor?

-No lo sé. Cuando tenga la oportunidad hablaré con él. No puede estar diciendo esas mentiras por ahí. ¡Menos en televisión internacional!

De pronto, sonó el timbre. Arthur corrió a abrir la puerta, estaba sorprendido pues ya era tarde. Afuera encontró a sus padres con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Voy a matar a ese niño!-gritó su madre.-¡¿Quién se ha creído para estar diciendo semejantes estupideces?

-¿Tú también lo escuchaste, mamá?

-¡Todo el mundo lo escuchó, hijo!.-agregó su padre.-El pueblo entero estaba sintonizando los premios.

-¿Así?-A Arthur le comenzaron a flanquear, las gotas de sudor le corrían por las sienes.

-Sey, querida, espero esto no te afecte en lo absoluto.-exclamó la mujer con un tono sufrido.-Yo sé que mi hijo te quiere mucho.

-No se preocupe, señora. Todo ha sido un malentendido. Creo que a Alfred le traicionaron los nervios.

-Espero estés pensando cómo solucionar esto, Arthur. No pueden manchar tu honra de esa forma. Ese chico debe retractarse.-Su padre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Creo que no es para tanto. Tú lo conoces y sabes que siempre fue medio imbécil. No tengo tiempo que me sobre como para perderlo en tonterías.

-Arthur tiene razón. Debemos olvidarnos del asunto y seguir la fiesta en paz. Cuando Alfred vuelva estoy segura que aclarará todo.

-Eres un amor, Sey. Sólo queríamos estar seguros de lo que había pasado. Porque no eres gay, ¿Verdad?-preguntó su madre con una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensarlo? Tengo a una chica maravillosa a mi lado, mamá. No podría imaginarme sin ella al lado.

-Sólo es una pregunta. De todas formas, Sey, es hora de irnos. Podemos dejarte en tu casa, hemos traído el carro.

-Gracias, señora. Mañana tengo clases con los niños de primero. Debo terminar de preparar un material para ellos.

-Adiós hijo. Suela con tu novia y no con cosas raras.-Se despidió su padre mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Cuando escuchó el carro arrancar, Arthur se transformó en una fiera. Comenzó a meterle patadas al sillón, le daba de puñetazos a los cojines, se jalaba el cabello…estaba completamente iracundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sey, querida, estábamos pensando ti y en Arthur y pues queríamos saber si…bueno, no lo tomes a mal pero las parejas de ahora ya no suelen esperar hasta el sacramento del matrimonio para…tú sabes…y queríamos saber…

-Nos hemos mantenido en el camino de la castidad, señora. Soy bastante joven, sólo tengo veinte años pero sé que Arthur es el hombre de mi vida y debo esperar a sellar mi amor con la bendición de Dios como para pensar en eso.

-Él nunca ha querido, ya sabes…es hombre y las hormonas llaman a hacer ciertas cosas…

-Siempre me ha respetado, más allá de un beso no nos hemos dado.

-Ya llegamos a tu casa Sey, mándale saludos a tus padres nuestra parte.-El padre de Arthur se estacionó frente a la casa más grande la calle, toda revestida de piedra y cubierta de plantas. La chica se despidió y entró a su hogar.

-Nuestro hijo nunca ha tenido nada con la muchacha.-comenzó a decir la mujer algo preocupada.

-Si será verdad. Obviamente no nos lo van a contar. Capaz sí ha pasado algo…-Ella lo miró con cara de querer decir…"Por favor, es Arthur"…-Bueno, nunca los he visto cariñosos ni nada por el estilo.

-Que yo sepa, nunca le inculcamos valores religiosos tan estrictos. Mira al resto de nuestros hijos, una sarta de cerdos fornicadores…sólo les falta traernos un nieto, si es que no tenemos uno por ahí.

-Será que por ser el menor lo hemos sobreprotegido. Pero no hay que preocuparnos, faltan sólo quince días para la boda. Ya está todo casi listo.

-Sabes muy bien que pueden pasar muchas cosas en dos semanas.

-¡Por Dios, mujer! Sé lo que hemos criado.

-Yo sólo digo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur trató de despejar su mente. Entró a su computadora y comenzó a leer las noticias sobre la entrega de los Óscares. Todas las noticias hablaban del discurso que dio Alfred F. Jones y su tutor gay. Si ponía su nombre en el buscador ya podía ver cientos de entradas que relacionadas a la palabra "gay". Tenía ganas de romper la máquina. En eso, vio que le había llegado un correo nuevo.

_De: heroeafjones…_

_Para: akirkland…_

_Saludos cejotas….ya te debes haber enterado ¡Tengo un Óscar en la mano! ¿Puedes creerlo? Tan joven y tan exitoso, seguro ni te lo imaginabas. Ah sí…estaré llegando al pueblo en dos días. Quiero mostrarles la estatuilla a los tíos. Ahora me dirijo a la fiesta de Vanity Fair…Angelina Jolie me está esperando…jajajaja….Bye bye…!_

-¡Ni siquiera mencionó el tema! ¡Maldito cerdo!-gritó Arthur mientras le daba un golpe al escritorio.-Cuando se aparezca al frente mío le voy a partir el trasero….¡El trasero NOOOOOOOO! Lo moleré a golpes…eso haré y se comerá sus palabras porque yo gay no soy….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews… así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Llegó la fuente del problema

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUkxSeychelles.…Espero sea de su agrado!...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo Alterno

P.D. = Este fan fic es una versión de la película "Es o no es" con Kevin Kline, Joan Cusack y Matt Dillon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Tenía el asunto de ayer dándole vueltas por la cabeza, pero decidió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se dio un bañó, tomó su té con scones de desayuno y cogió su bicicleta (sí, bicicleta, no tiene auto) para dirigirse al trabajo; es decir, a la única escuela del pueblo. Se fue directo a la sala de maestros.

-Buenos días.-saludó como cualquier día; es decir, sin mayor ánimo. La respuesta esperada sería un "buenas" al unísono de los presentes. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Nadie respondió.-Hey, los acabo de saludar. No es mucho pedir que me lo devuelvan.-Todos los profesores lo miraban fijamente y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Arthur no tuvo que pensar demasiado para descubrir la razón.

-Lo sentimos, Arthur. Es que…nos tomaste por sorpresa.-dijo Elizabeta, la profesora de Lenguaje, con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-¿Por sorpresa? Todos los días hago lo mismo.-respondió algo fastidiado.

-Perdón, Arthur-san. Parece que todos nos quedamos helados.-añadió Kiku, un chico que acababa de llegar de Japón a enseñar matemáticas. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y un tipo entró corriendo y se abalanzó sobre el pobre Arthur.

-Mon cheri, Arthur. Que felicidad que hayas aceptado la realidad.-Era Francis, docente encargado del curso de Francés...un francés pervertido que gusta de acosar a nuestro querido Arthur. Todos se dieron una palmada en la cara.

-¡¿Entonces es verdad? Oye, sé que no es fácil aceptar este tipo de cosas Arthur, pero cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.-agregó Antonio, profesor de Educación Física, quien entró detrás de Francis.

-¡¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¡Y salte de encima de mí, rana asquerosa!-gritó Arhtur con todas sus energías.

-No te hagas el que no sabes. Todos en el pueblo vimos a le petite Alfred por televisión.-exclamó el francés con una voz socarrona.

-¡¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en eso? Ganó un Óscar y punto.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando te sacó del clóset?

-Oye Francis, ya no lo molestes. Ahorita suena el timbre.-trató de menguar la situación Elizabeta. Aunque su rostro reflejaba lo contrario, estaba roja, como si estuviera aguantando algo.

-Eres una cínica. ¡No quieres que cuente lo que me dijiste ayer por chat! De que estabas sumamente…-La chica calló a Francis de un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cállate la boca. Yo no he dicho nada. –Ambos empezaron una pelea, como de gatos y perros, que inútilmente Gilbert, el novio de ella, mejor amigo de él y profesor de Geografía, trataba de dar fin.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿No les da vergüenza estarse comportando como niños de jardín?-Ludwig, el subdirector de Secundaria entró de repente a la sala y encontró a Elizabeta tirando del cabello de Francis y él el de ella.

-Es culpa de este cerdo de acá. Se la pasa difundiendo cosas privadas de otras personas.-chilló ella con enojo.

-Entonces sí es cierto.-rió el francés.-Eres tan pervertida como yo.

-Me pueden explicar lo que sucede en este momento o los dos se van a su casa con un memorándum.

-Es que Arthur es gay, West.-dijo Gilbert, quien también era hermano de Ludwig.-¿No te acuerdas que estábamos viendo la ceremonia del Óscar ayer?

-¡YO NO SOY GAY!-gritó Arthur a todo pulmón. El timbre de inicio de clases lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, bueno. Las cosas personales de cada uno deben mantenerse en privado. Ahora, todos a sus respectivas clases. No quiero tardanzas.

-Ninguna cosa personal. Yo no soy gay…YO-NO-SOY-GAY…

-Se están pasando los segundos.-Ludwig miraba el reloj de su muñeca.-Cada minuto de retraso es un descuento de cincuenta dólares en su suelto.-Acto seguido, todos salieron disparados como cohetes de la sala. Todos menos Arthur, quien no tenía ánimos ni para moverse.

-Arthur, *cofcof*, no pienses que soy un entrometido, pero hasta lo que yo sé…en menos de un mes te vas a casar con Sey.-dijo Ludwig en un susurro.

-Nada ha cambiado. No puedo creer que tú también creas las palabras del poco seso de Alfred. Si me disculpas, voy a mi clase.-Arthur tomó sus libros y se propuso cruzar la puerta.

-Él ha mandado un correo a la escuela, dice que quiere visitarla, va a llegar en dos días. Siendo el alumno más reconocido, por no decir exitoso, que hemos tenido, creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que les hable a los alumnos algo al respecto. Algo motivacional, ya sabes.

-Son libres de invitarlo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.-Arthur se dirigió de frente hacia el pasadizo.

-Arthur, Arthur, ve, ve…¡Te felicito!-chilló Feliciano, el secretario del despacho de Secundaria. Estaba buscando a Ludwig.

-Te voy a llenar la boca de marmite, Feliciano.-El pobre chico se quedó paralizado mientras Arthur seguía su camino.

-Doitsu, doitsu, ¿Yo qué dije? Recién me entero que se va a casar, ve. Sey me lo acaba de contar. ¡No merezco comer marmite!-lloraba Feliciano desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba a Ludwig.

-Mal momento. Sólo fue eso.-respondió éste con su usual semblante duro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Alguien desea leer la siguiente línea?-Arthur estaba dándole clase a sus alumnos de tercer grado de Secundaria. Leían Hamlet de William, Shakespeare. Nadie se ofrecía.-Están raros hoy muchachos. ¿Se debe a algo en especial?-Todos desviaron la vista. Arthur se dio cuenta del motivo con sólo ver sus gestos.

-Sólo que escuchamos una mala broma sobre usted, profesor. La ceremonia del Óscar, bueno, yo no la vi pero mis padres me contaron al respecto. Yo creo que están mintiendo.-dijo Lily, una chica de cabello rubio y corto con un listón amarrado.

-Sobre eso. Parece que los rumores viajan más rápido que la luz en este pueblo.

-No son rumores. La ceremonia la han pasado en televisión internacional. Todo el mundo la ha visto.-agregó Xiang, un alumno que venía de Hong Kong y que se caracterizaba por ser muy directo.

-Yo la vi completa, toda mi familia se reunió para mirarla. Alfred dijo que usted, ya sabe…-agregó Peter, un chico con aspecto infantil que era primo de Arthur.

-Alfred era su ex protegido. El profesor de francés nos lo dijo en su clase.-exclamó Emil, un chico que casi nunca hablaba y que venía desde Islandia como parte de un intercambio estudiantil.

-¿Han tenido francés antes de esta clase?-preguntó Arthur con un nudo en la garganta. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pero e-e-eso no es verdad. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily. Mis papás también me dijeron algo al respecto-añadió Raivis, un muchacho bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué no es verdad?

-Lo que dijo el profesor Francis.

-¿Qué dijo el profesor Francis?-Una vena se hinchaba en la frente de Arthur. De pronto el timbre del recreo sonó. Nadie se quería quedar a escuchar las explicaciones del pobre Arthur.

-Pueden salir, chicos. Los veo la próxima clase.-Arthur se sentó en el escritorio con las emociones encontradas.

-Profesor, no debe estar así, todos creemos en su palabra y no en lo que dice el profesor Francis.-Lily se le había acercado.-Mi hermano dice que él es un idiota.-agregó ella mostrando el puño cerrado.-Perdón.-inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Lily. ¿Me podrías decir con exactitud lo que dijo el profesor?

-Nos estuvo hablando de…los…hombres que…ya sabe…se enamoran de otros…y que eso era normal en la antigüedad…que no debíamos discriminar…y otras tonterías…

-Está bien, después hablaré con él.

-Dele su merecido…digo…adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur trató de hablar con Francis durante el resto del día, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Tampoco pudo ver a Sey, se había ido de paseo con sus alumnos de inicial a un parque cercano.

A la hora de salida, así como vino, se fue en su bicicleta. Unas pocas cuadras a la redonda, en un cruce, un auto bastante lujoso casi lo atropella.

-¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡No ves que el pase es para mí! ¡Casi me matas!

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Tan exagerado como siempre, Arthie! –Esa risa le sonaba conocida a Arthur. Del auto salió un joven alto, rubio y con lentes, vestido con una casaca de cuero como de aviador y unos jeans.

-¡Tenías que ser tú! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Acaso no llegabas en dos días?

-Pude adelantar mi vuelo, ya sabes, las facilidades de primera clase .

-Perdóneme, señor ganador del Óscar. Ahora que es famoso se cree con el derecho de atropellar gente con su Ferrari.

-Por favor, sólo fue un percance.

-De todas formas, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ah sí, felicitaciones por el premio, pero no he visto la película.

-¿Acaso no quieres hablar de "eso"?

-¿Qué "eso"? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar porque no pierdo mi tiempo hablando de cosas que no son ciertas.

-De todas maneras me vas a ver, acabo de encontrarme con Sey y me ha invitado a comer en casa de tus padres. Te iba a recoger en tu casa pero ya que te encontré aquí…

-¡Yo me voy solo!-Arthur rápidamente se puso a pedalear mientras maldecía a diestra y siniestra a Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews… así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Adelanto calculado

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUkxSeychelles.…Espero sea de su agrado!...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo Alterno

P.D. = Este fan fic es una versión de la película "Es o no es" con Kevin Kline, Joan Cusack y Matt Dillon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, qué cuchillo, con una cuchara. Los padres de Arthur por un lado con una cara que iba del techo al suelo. Arthur, ni qué decirse. Sus cejas se habían fundido en una sola. Alfred ni se inmutaba y se dedicaba a comer sin mayor distracción. La única que mostraba una sonrisa, aunque algo nerviosa, era Sey, la prometida del hombre cuya sexualidad estaba en tela de juicio.

-Alfred, debemos hablar seriamente contigo.-dijo finalmente la madre de Arthur.-No sé si lo habrás notado pero tus palabras le han traído una serie de problemas a mi hijo.

-¿Qué palabras?-respondió él sin dejar de comer.

-Tu discurso en la entrega de los Óscares, lo que dijiste sobre Arthur.-gruñó la mujer con un gesto de enojo.

-Ah, sí. ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasa con ellas? ¡¿Crees que puedes ir diciendo mentiras en televisión internacional? Siempre te tratamos como un hijo más, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a Arthur.

-Madre, no te exaltes.-trató de calmarla el susodicho.

-¡El que debería estar defendiéndose eres tú, Arthie! ¡Este chico ha dicho que eres gay frente a millones de personas!

-¿Acaso no eres gay, Arthur?-Alfred dejó de comer, se limpió la boca y dio un sorbo de agua. Se quedó mirando al pobre profesor de literatura que no sabía qué decir.

-¡Deja de difamar a mi hijo! ¡Por más dinero que puedas tener ahora no me va a importar denunciarte! ¡Esto es una falta de respeto no sólo para Arthur, sino para su prometida!

-¿Prometida? ¿Quién?

-Sey, obviamente. ¿Sino que haría aquí sentada en un almuerzo familiar?

-¿Ah sí? ¿Así que piensas casarte?-Alfred parecía entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-Sí y tú me has metido en problemas diciendo aquello en tu discurso.-exclamó Arthur con tranquilidad.

-Alfred, Arthur y yo nos casaremos en tres semanas. Estamos prometidos desde hace cinco años. ¿No te lo había contado?-Sey pidió la palabra, hablando en un tono dulce.

-Se prometieron justo después de que me fui a probar fortuna a Hollywood. Arthur nunca me dijo nada, a pesar de que siempre me contabas todo.-Alfred parecía fastidiado. Le dirigió una mirada incómoda. Arthur se estremeció en su asiento.

-Es más, como ya tenemos todo listo para la boda, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo esperar tanto. Ustedes deben casarse lo antes posible, si se puede, este fin de semana.-dijo de forma muy decidida la madre de Arthur.-¿Qué es lo que crees hijo? La mejor manera de probar que todo lo que este chico dijo es mentira es que ustedes dos se casen.

-Pienso que tienes razón, madre. Para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo, creando toda esta nube de chismes y murmullos por lo bajo. Por mí no hay problema, ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Sey?

-Pues, yo quiero casarme contigo, Arthur, Unos días más o unos días menos no hacen mucha diferencia. Sólo habría que avisarles a todos los invitados. Tus hermanos tienen que llegar al pueblo.

-Eso es lo de menos, querida. Mis hijos van a llegar inmediatamente ni bien los llame. Por eso no te preocupes.-La mujer miró directamente a Alfred con un gesto desafiante.-Tú también estás invitado a la ceremonia, a pesar de todo, eres como el hermano de Arthur y debes ser testigo de su felicidad.

-Pues si casarse lo hace realmente feliz, yo los apoyo.-Alfred intercambió miradas con Arthur.-¿Quieren que haga un mitin para defender la hombría de su hijo?

-No es necesario. Es más, creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer por aquí. Digo, una persona tan importante como tú debe tener muchos asuntos que atender.

-Tengo un mes de vacaciones. Y ningún periodista se vendría a un pueblo tan pequeño y perdido.

-De todas formas no te queremos por aquí hasta el sábado.

-Señora, no es necesario hablarle así. Yo quiero mucho a Alfred, él es como el hermano menor de Arthur. Si bien no te conozco a fondo, todo este tiempo Arthur me ha hablado hasta el cansancio de ti.

-Sí, claro. Lo que quieran. Es más, capaz ni vaya a la ceremonia. Sé que soy una molestia. Espero sean felices.

-¿Te vas del pueblo?-preguntó emocionada la madre de Arthur.

-No he dicho eso. Adiós.-Alfred se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.-Gracias por la comida, se nota que su gusto sigue igual de horrible, yo me voy.-Salió ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A los pocos minutos, toda la gente del pueblo ya sabía que la boda había sido adelantada. Ambas familias se pusieron a trabajar en los últimos preparativos. En los siguientes días, Sey fue con su madre y su suegra a hacer las últimas pruebas del vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje. Su padre y su suegro armaban la decoración del local. Habían llamado a su tío, un chef francés para que comenzara armar la torta y los hermanos de Arthur llegaron a la noche siguiente y empezaron a organizar la despedida de soltero. El único que parecía no interesarse en nada al respecto era el novio. Pretendía trabajar hasta tarde y no ver a su prometida ni a nadie de la familia hasta por lo menos un día antes de la boda.

Al día siguiente, se quedó hasta casi las diez de la noche en su oficina, revisando exámenes y preparando sus clases. Salió de la escuela directo a su casa, montado en su bicicleta. Ni bien llegó a su hogar se dio cuenta que en puerta estaba el culpable de sus últimos dolores de cabeza. Alfred se había sentado en el muro de su jardín.

-No sabía que los chicos en este pueblo estudiaban hasta tan tarde. Son casi las diez.

-No te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. ¿A qué has venido?

-Quiero hablar contigo tranquilamente. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. No nos hemos visto hace cinco años, no te digo que esperaba una bienvenida más afectuosa pero no pensé que me tratarían como un parásito. No hemos podido cruzar palabra alguna.

-¿Y cómo querías que te trataran después de lo que dijiste? Me has causado un gran problema.

-Nunca me imaginé que estarías comprometido. Sey es casi una niña y tú no eres un viejo. Hace cinco años estabas en plena universidad. Sólo querías estudiar y trabajar, nunca hablaste de casarte, menos que estabas enamorado de alguien.

-Si no te lo conté es porque no podía ubicarte. Tú tampoco te comunicaste conmigo.

-Te llamé muchas veces. Nunca me contestaste. No sé si cambiaste de número de teléfono. Tampoco podía venir al pueblo, no creas que ha sido fácil. El Óscar me ha llegado por una película independiente, de bajo presupuesto pero que en diversos festivales fue ganando prestigio. No he ganado mucho dinero aunque obviamente me ha abierto todas las puertas.

-Así que la fama te ha llegado de repente. Quizás eso te hizo decir tonterías en el discurso.

-No fue una tontería, digo, más bien fue un deseo.

-¿Un deseo? ¿A qué te refieres?-Arthur se puso nervioso, no adivinaba por dónde iban las palabras de Alfred, aunque tenía un presentimiento.

-Digo, no por nada acepté el papel de un soldado gay. Aparte de mi personalidad heroica y todo eso, yo…pues…también…soy gay…

…soy gay…

…soy gay…

…soy gay…

…soy gay…

…soy gay…

-¿E-e-e-e-so qué te-te-te-ten-dría que ver conmigo?-tartamudeó Arthur sumamente nervioso.

-Bueno, no sé si exactamente gay porque me imagino que a uno debe gustarle los hombres. Me refiero a varios hombres y yo sólo me he fijado en uno. Creo que no tengo que decirte más como para que te des cuenta. Yo pensaba que tú, y yo…

-¡Yo no soy gay!-gritó Arthur.-Es genial que hayas aceptado tu orientación sexual, es una decisión muy difícil y todo eso pero yo me voy a casar y no creo que debamos hablar más del tema.

-¿La amas? ¿Amas a Sey?

-Esteee, yo …ella es una buena chica, me apoya en todo, mi familia la quiere…

-Eso no me interesa. ¿La amas, sí o no?

-Todavía no.

-¿Te sientes atraído por ella?

-Es linda, no puedo decir que me es desagradable.

-¿Ya intimaste con ella? ¿Ya han mantenido relaciones?

-¡¿Qué te importa mi vida privada?-Arthur se perturbó profundamente, elevó la voz.-Eso es cosa mía y de Sey. Deja de hablar de estupideces.

-¿Te has aguantado cinco años sin tocarla? ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!-rió fuertemente Alfred.-Nunca fuiste muy religioso, cómo puedes contener las ganas de poseer a alguien que te gusta. ¿No la has tocado más abajo del cuello? ¿Más arriba de las rodillas?...¿O es que acaso no tenías ganas?

-¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca!

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Por qué lo haces? Ella no merece esto, casarse con alguien que no la ama.

-Es muy tarde como para echarse atrás. Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo ahora. Mañana debo ir a trabajar.

-Si dije lo que dije en el discurso es porque quería que pensaras en el asunto. Lo hice a propósito, porque tú me gustas.-Alfred se acercó lentamente a Arthur. Éste estaba petrificado, ni se movió cuando el menor estuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

-Alfred, yo…

-Que seas feliz, si es que puedes.-Alfred le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue. Arthur no volteó a verlo.

-¡Seré feliz! Eso lo vas a ver.

-Entonces no nos volveremos a ver, no te pienso ver feliz al lado de otra persona.-Alfred comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Arthur no pudo dormir pensando en todo lo que le había dado su antiguo protegido. Definitivamente su estrategia fue arriesgada, Alfred nunca pensó que Arthur pudiera estar comprometido, porque desde hace muchos años él sabía que entre ellos existía algo mpas que Pero él no iba a echarse para atrás, a pesar de que no amara a Sey, pero ella lo había apoyado en todos estos años. Ahora se puso a recordar cómo pasó todo, cómo se sintió cuando Alfred abandonó el pueblo, cómo Sey le confesó su amor y cómo él por despecho la convirtió en su prometida. Su plan perfecto para

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Arthur se fue a trabajar rogando no encontrarse con Alfred. Todos sus compañeros ya se habían enterado del adelanto de su boda. Todos lo felicitaron, con sorpresa y con duda. Cuando fue a buscar a su prometida a la sala de profesores de primaria se encontró con que Sey no había ido a trabajar. Había tomado el resto de la semana para las preparaciones de la boda. No le había dicho nada.

Sus superiores le ofrecieron hacer lo mismo aunque lo menos que Arthur quería era tener tiempo libre. Eso le daría la oportunidad de ponerse a pensar en lo que le había dicho Alfred el día anterior. Pero fue tanta la insistencia de éstos que antes de empezar las clases recogió sus cosas y se fue montado en su bicicleta. No tenía realmente nada que hacer, su madre se iba a encargar de todos los preparativos, lo único que tendría que hacer sería ponerse el esmoquin el sábado, caminar hasta el altar y decir "acepto".

Cuando pasó frente a la casa de Sey se detuvo un momento. Recordó las palabras de su ex protegido, siempre había entrado en esa casa, lo mismo había hecho ella en la suya, se había sentado en la sala y eso era todo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era la habitación de su novia. Se decidió a visitarla, no sabía con seguridad si ella estaba allí pero nada perdía con intentar.

Tocó la puerta y la criada lo recibió y lo invitó a pasar a la sala. Le dijo que le avisaría a la señorita de la casa que él había llegado. Ante la sorpresa de la mujer, Arthur le pidió que no lo hiciera. Él mismo lo haría. Subió las escaleras y se paró ante una puerta blanca, a través de ella se escuchaba música de aeróbicos. La abrió lentamente y vio a su novia bailando ataviada en mallas frente al televisor. Se le acercó sigilosamente a ella, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y la abrazó por la espalda.

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?-chilló ella con sorpresa.

-He salido del trabajo, pensé que sería una buena idea visitarte.

-No me refiero eso, di-di-di-go, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Nunca habías entrado en ella antes.

-Quise hacerlo, ya estamos a puertas de nuestro matrimonio. ¿No es extraño tener cinco años de noviazgo y ni siquiera haber puesto un pie en tu habitación?

-Yo-yo-yo-yo me voy a cambiar…¿Me puedes esperar abajo?-exclamó ella nerviosa. Arthur comenzó a besarla en el cuello y la tiró encima de su cama.-¡Arthur! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No quieres hacerlo?

-¡Sólo faltan tres días para nuestro matrimonio! Hemos esperado tanto tiempo que sería estúpido hacerlo ahora.

Por la mente de Arthur sólo se le paseaba la idea de ser capaz de intimar con su novia. No porque realmente tenía ganas, quería probarse a sí mismo que no era gay, que Alfred estaba equivocado, que la simpatía que sentía por Sey se convertiría en amor, o por lo menos, deseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews… así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
